


Breakups are tough especially on teenagers

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Dizzy and her long-term boyfriend split up when he starts dating someone else what happens when she loses it alone in her room? Will the core four get to her in time to stop her falling off the cliff of self depreciation?
Relationships: Calista Jane "CJ" Hook/Original Male Character(s), Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Dizzy Tremaine & Jay, Dizzy Tremaine/Original Male Character(s), Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal & Dizzy Tremaine
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope all my readers are having a great 2020 and here's to a new decade, to start that I've decided to start with a collection of Dizzy one shots, hope everyone enjoys xx

Dizzy sighed as she pulled down her white gown without her usual paint-splatters. She’d straightened her waist-length hair and now pulled it into ponytails and took a calming breath. Her tears streaked through the make-up Evie had specially done for her date with her boyfriend of three years Thomas the son of Tarzan and Jane from the Jungle. She had been asked about ring sizes and cooking her favourite foods, Evie and Carlos were convinced a proposal couldn't be far behind.  
But Mal and Jay were worried and with good reason because that night he’d told her he’d been having an affair with another isle girl, Calista Jane or CJ Hook. She’d lost one of the most important people to her to a girl she’d always looked up to and respected, if only she’d done more. Been more. Given up some of the things Thomas said made her weird and different to C as he called her. So she’d stood up and stooped down to kiss him on the cheek and swept gracefully from the restaurant, making no fuss as she said her goodbyes. Getting in the cab before she broke down in quiet sobs. Her heart shattered, fixing her makeup as best she could she paid the driver and climbed from the back, her skirt lifted slightly as she ascended the steps of Auradon Prep. Hoping to avoid Evie or Carlos on her way back to her dorm, they were mentors and speakers at the school this week as well as Mal and Jay but only fifteen minutes by cab from the school at Auradon University. Her heels clicking along the corridor, slightly louder heeled boots clicked along the corridor behind her. Dizzy barely made it to her room before the sobs started, fleeing to the safety of her bathroom she exhaled deeply, waiting for the shower to run warm she stripped her fancy clothes and slipped into the heated water, hearing a gentle knocking on her door she pulled the curtain all the way and called out to the person on the other side of the door.  
’Who is it?’  
’It’s me Di’  
Only one person called her that outside of the club and it was Thomas.  
’I'm in the shower, leave my room.’  
’Dizzy’  
’Thomas. Leave I do not wish to discuss this you have made an executive decision and that's for the best. Goodbye.’  
Giving up the man left his key on Dizzy’s table and walked out. Heading for CJ’s room with a heavy sigh, he wanted them to part as friends but the grace it took her to stand and leave while looking so put together had scared. No terrified him. Meanwhile, the eighteen-year-old was crying while she sat under the spray of her shower. Giving herself ten minutes of pity she stood up and stepped out, grabbing her paint-splattered towels she pulled her hair from it's ponytails and let it flow down her back again, removing the lenses she had worn especially for tonight and grabbing her glasses. Looking in the mirror she’d become someone she didn't want to be and now it was time to get the old Dizzy back.  
Thomas had called Evie and explained what happened and the girl had given clear instructions he’d expected but he’d been friends with Dizzy before they were lovers and he cared. Evie gathered the others and headed back to Auradon Prep. Despite the hour they’d all been awake and together, waiting anxiously for a call from Dizzy that never came. The girl herself was covering her bedroom wall she’d painted a pale white in paint splatters once again. A note of warning for anyone who stopped by, she was wearing an old too small for him t-shirt of Jay’s and a pair of tiny black shorts, barely visible over the giant t-shirt covering her frame. She was using paint balloons and darts to decorate just as Mal had taught her. The frantic knock was ignored as the girl shoved her headphones on, volume increasing to block the noise, as she continued throwing darts imagining Thomas’ and CJ’s faces. Until she couldn't see through the tears blurring in her vision. She was used to not being loved by many people except maybe the VK’s, Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Jane. But she hadn’t expected to hate anyone, feeling the familiar smell of dirt and cheap body spray. She hadn’t noticed Jay and the others enter until he’d wrapped his arms around the distraught girl. She’d ended up with a dart in a photo of her and Thomas as well as smashed glass from their last anniversary frame surrounding her, but she couldn't remember how she’d done it or when. The man picking her up and letting her rest on his hip, she may be eighteen and not ten anymore but she still didn't weight enough to be healthy by Auradon standards. The group had the Isle to thank for that.  
’Dizzy?’  
’Diz’  
’Shorty’  
’Diamara Anabelle Tremaine’  
Freezing at her older sister’s tone she stopped struggling against Jay and fell limply into his strong embrace, her head resting on his chest as Carlos rubbed her leg softly. Getting Jay to sit with the girl attached to him on the bed, only moving her so she sat in his lap as Evie and Mal sat behind the younger girl, wishing they had Lonnie and Jane to help right now, the couple always knew what to do. Carlos was holding Dizzy who was still leaning on Jay, just how the boys slept when Carlos was upset or Jay angry. Shooting each other worried glances as Dizzy cried, only noticing the red spewing from her foot as a large shard of glass wedged itself into the sole. Jay was the first to feel it as Dizzy curled into herself and him, a worried glance flashing across his features. Taking Dizzy’s foot gently in his palms he examined the shard sticking out of her foot.  
’Diz? Can I look at that foot it's a lot of blood D. It might need stitches’  
Evie shooting up and rushing to Dizzy. Her movements frantic and panicked, Carlos placing a hand on her arm to calm her,  
’E. She’s okay, it's just a shard of glass I’ll have it out I just need gloves and gauze’  
Listening to her best friend’s advice she grabbed the first aid kit Dizzy kept in her bathroom, marvelling for a moment at its size before hurrying back into the other room. Handing it over to Carlos who nodded to Jay to attempt to keep the normally lively girl still from her wriggling and crying. Bending down to her foot Carlos attempted to soothe Dizzy in a soft voice.  
‘Diz I’m gonna take the glass out your foot but I need you to stay really still for me’  
Nodding numbly she collapsed against Jay, letting him pet her hair gently as Mal paced and Evie held her hand, ignoring the slight squeeze Evie felt when Carlos grasped the glass with the tweezers and pulled gently, it had to be embedded deep in her foot if she was showing any signs of pain. She was such a strong girl after living so long with the Tremaine’s using her as a maid, servant and anything else they could. Rubbing soothing circles in her hand Evie ignored the flash of pain darken the girls features. Letting Carlos bandage her foot she let him put on some of her fluffy rainbow socks before grabbing a brush and sweeping up the glass. Mal disposing of the photo with a dart still wedged into Thomas’ forehead. Grabbing her phone Mal shot Lonnie a quick text asking if she and Jane could meet them at the girls room in ten minutes, not waiting for a response she headed back towards Dizzy who was still softly crying, her hiccups soft as Evie brushed and braided her hair, Jay and Carlos sat either side holding her hands and mumbling sweet nonsense. Kneeling in front of the girl she wiped a stray tear, titling the girls chin up to look at her face.  
‘Diz, how about a big movie night in mine and Evie’s room. We have those sweets you like and Carlos’ projector with Disney films.’  
Giving Mal a wet laugh she dried her tears with her pjs sleeve and stood up, looking pointedly at Jay who rolled his eyes but lifted her to climb onto his shoulders, she’d loved to do it since she was a little girl and Jay was the only one quick enough and strong enough to keep her balanced while she wriggled and squirmed. Grabbing her overnight backpack and wrapping her in her dressing gown Evie smiled up at the girl softly, she wasn’t so little she needed them this much anymore but it was always nice to have her littlest sister to care for when something went wrong.


	2. Meeting the new girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy's on a shopping trip with Evie and spots her ex and his new girlfriend while she's alone, taking the chance to try and repair things he asks for a favour that crushes his ex, with her on the way to being happy has he ruined that?

Sighing she adjusted the black handbag hanging from her shoulder filed with the bits and pieces from her day put with Evie. The remaining three of the core four were waiting for the girls to come back before each of them looked after her for a few hours, they thought she didn't know but she appreciated the sentiment. Evie had spent money she assumed was a gift from Ben and Mal who were both feeling guilty, Mal had flown with her to see a fashion show in Milan for a few days with Evie in tow. But the boys were her favourite. Jay had suggested a trip to the local bar and Dizzy had jumped at the chance, until he realised what she was going to wear. That had turned into an argument resulting in them staying in with a bottle or two of vodka and Dizzy's favourite films, Carlos had decided she should stay in so he'd rigged up a projector in her studio with endless dance movies and helped her practice until she had sweat pouring down her face and could barely breathe. Looking for Evie who'd gone to try on another blue dress she planned to make, Dizzy glanced across one of her favourite 'idea' stores. Spotting the familiar head of dark curls with a small blonde resting at his side. It was Thomas and CJ in her idea store. Turning she quickly spotted some accessories she'd been exploring earlier and pulled out her notebook, determined to blend into the shop she began analysing, not spotting CJ heading her way with a hesitant Thomas glancing around for any of the core four.  
'Hey, Dizzy is it?'  
Turning she rested her pen in the spine of the book and pulled her vision from the task that she'd been doing.  
'Calista Jane, Thomas. I'm sorry to be rude but I'm sort of busy and Evie's just headed to the register'  
Nodding quickly the woman paused Dizzy's walking away with a soft hand on her arm, not wanting to be rude she froze and allowed CJ to speak  
'I think Tom would like to apologise so I'm gonna give you guys some room. Dizzy you're so understanding I really respect that'  
Nodding on impulse she let the blonde delve further into the store, leaving Thomas shuffling his feet.  
'Dizzy, I um need a favour'  
Heaving a big sigh she turned to face him with her notebook open and pen poised.  
'What jewellery or accessories am I making for her?'  
'An engagement ring'  
Almost letting her composure fall she scribbled a note in her book, clearing her throat she managed to calmly meet his eyes.  
'When for? You'll need to call and book an appointment I'll need her ring size, what cut and carat you'd like the ring to be'  
'O...Okay, I'll call the office later, thanks Di'  
Nodding mutely she let him walk away, her shoulders falling as she heard Evie's boots appear behind her she pretended to not notice until the girl pulled her out of her stupor with a soft call of her name and a gentle hand between her shoulders.  
'Ready Diz? You wanna get food or just head back?'  
Straightening her frame she didn't glance back as she lowered her voice.  
'Can we go back please, I've had a new customer call the studio'  
Nodding Evie led the girl from the store with a hand on her back, Dizzy jotting down notes as she spared a quick glance back to see what colours CJ was looking at, seeing her keeping the piratey feel with reds and patters she had the perfect design, climbing into Evie's navy range rover she took a breath. She'd agreed to design Thomas' new girlfriend of what she thought was a few weeks an engagement ring. Silently trying to collect her thoughts while Evie worriedly bit her lips. Pulling up to the school Dizzy jumped from the car with her bags, closing the door quietly she headed for the campus dorms, knowing that she'd have the details in an email or text when she entered her studio, her dorm next door since Celia wouldn't share with all of Dizzy's design stuff. Dropping her bags in her room she headed for the room next door. Oblivious to what would be confronting her.  
Thomas was anxiously pacing the studio after CJ left to meet Harriet and Harry for coffee, he sprinted to meet Dizzy in the studio with the perfect idea for CJ's engagement ring. He waited pacing quietly until he heard the tell tale signs of her heeled boots clicking softly against the hardwood of the corridors. Opening her door she was surprised to see her ex pacing a hole in the rainbow carpet of her design studio. Stopping him she made sure she got what she needed before letting him out the door, locking it sharply she waited for his footsteps to disappear before letting her emotions take over. Her sobs quiet against the walls of the room, snapping back to herself when she heard the signature knock of the core four, Jay's was sharp an quick, Evie tapped a tune on the door while Mal tapped her foot against it and Carlos knocked twice like a normal person. Drying her eyes she took a heavy breath before turning the key and grabbing the design on her desk for the ring, scribbling CJ's name on it before adding it to the order pile. Clicking open the door she let her four favourite people in the room before heading back to the design table, Evie hot on her heels as she saw the pile of designs and Dizzy's tired face.  
'Diz?'  
'Yeah'  
'When was the last time you slept?'  
'What day is it?'  
'Thursday'  
'Saturday night before the piles of jewellery orders'  
'Dizzy'  
'What, you saw me eat earlier I'm fine I've got coffee and orders'  
'Then we'll work together, C can help as well he's good with the little details'  
Conceding she waited for Evie to call Carlos over and sent him to box orders and file old ones by colour and cost, sighing she turned to the next order in her pile, it was the one she'd been dreading doing since she got it only a few hours ago. Forgetting Evie was humming next to her until she picked up the order form and found the design, seeing her name on the top and Thomas' for the order. Her face contorting in anger as she processed exactly what he'd ordered she spared a glance over at Dizzy, the younger woman was gluing a bracelet for Carlos to give to Jane, with their anniversary in a few days she'd made it a priority despite the mass loads of work she had. Her hands were calm and steady but if she'd tried to speak Dizzy knew Evie would hear the tremor in her voice and panic so she could fake it till she made it as Aunt Ana taught her. Passing Jane's bracelet to Carlos for inspection she let an easy smile slip onto her lips when he simply smiled brightly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, noticing the slight shake to her hands he put down the boxes and wrapped her in a hug, all she could do was fall against him and cry silent tears neither of them mentioned. Drying her eyes quickly she headed back over to Evie, missing the look he sent to Mal and Jay who were watching carefully from Dizzy's sofa's in the corner near her podium. She'd designed a few clothes in collaboration with Evie and then gotten a few calls about less intricate pieces that people knew could have the Evie 4 Hearts flare and class. A knock a few minutes later startled her from where she was designing the final time before she began making CJ's ring, Thomas stood the other side attempting to ignore Jay's heated gaze as he softly called her name.  
'Dizzy? You said the final design was done, can I see?'  
Nodding he slipped past Jay and stood behind the designer, giving her chance to take a deep breath as she found the page she was looking for, it was a deep red gem with two smaller ones either side, all attached to a deep grey almost black band, it all fit to give it a villianess but princess feel. turning to look at him she raised an eyebrow.  
'Is that what you had in mind?'  
'It's perfect'  
'I'll call when it's done and we can discuss payment'  
Nodding he silently left the room, ignoring all the death stares and terrifying glances being thrown his way. Hearing her heavy duty door slam shut she released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding before tearing out the page and gathering her supplies, ready to melt the metal and shape it in the design she'd made. Ignoring the concern she could feel pouring from Evie and Carlos or the anger and guilt from Mal and Jay, she grabbed the metal protected gloves and started the process in the corner. Evie silently joining her a few minutes later as Carlos continued boxing and filing, while Mal and Jay headed silently out the door to pick up food for the other three knowing when they pushed too hard for work they'd forget to eat. Mal paused on her way out turning to watch Dizzy as she continued to work on her ex's enagementr ring for someone else. How she had the strength no one would know?


End file.
